CMV retinitis is an important sight-threatening opportunistic infection which affects 10-20% of patients with AIDS. Results from this study suggest 80% of patients with CMV retinitis will have a stabilization of improvement of retinal inflammation during ganciclovir induction treatment. Emphasis is two-fold, prevent/postpone this disease, then prove benefit to non-AIDS patients.